


The Way You Shake and Shiver

by Barkour



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally doesn't appreciate the narrative integrity of Scooby Doo. Dick doesn't appreciate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Shake and Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee thing written for [this fanart](http://emileesaurus.tumblr.com/post/10679669317/so-my-working-theory-is-that-dick-and-wally-have) by Emilee. I originally posted the fic [here](http://roxanneritchi.tumblr.com/post/10680638440/emileesaurus-so-my-working-theory-is-that-dick) at my Tumblr.

"It's Old Man Jenkins," Wally said.

"What?" Dick turned on him. His nose scrunched. Light from the television screen ran across his face in garish waves. "Old Man Jenkins isn't even in this episode!"

Wally drained the rest of the two-liter Coke. "It's totally him, though. I've got a hunch." 

"You think it's him _every episode_ ," said Dick. "Are you even paying attention?"

"You're so cute when you care about the narrative integrity of _The New Scooby-Doo Movies_ ," said Wally.

He leaned closer, closer, chasing the red flickering across Dick's mouth. He was nearly there, then Dick slapped the heel of his palm upside Wally's chin. Thank science for superspeed: Wally managed to pull his tongue back before his teeth snapped shut.

"Wow," said Dick, smirking, "you are so smooth. First you insult Scooby and then you try to slip me tongue?"

Wally stuffed half a handful of popcorn into Dick's mouth. "Shut up, dude, the chase sequence is coming up."

Dick chewed twice, swallowed, and lunged for Wally. They wound up missing the chase sequence, but after ten episodes, Wally figured there wasn't much they hadn't already seen.


End file.
